1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a display device. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device employing a dual scan technique, and a method of driving the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a resolution of a display panel is increased, a driving time of a pixel (or, a pixel column) that is included in the display panel, and a compensation time for compensating a threshold voltage of the pixel, are reduced.
Recently, a display device that secures the driving time or the compensation time that is longer than that of the typical display device by employing a dual scan technique has been suggested. However, when the display device operates based on the dual scan technique, respective display regions of the display panel (e.g., an upper display region and a lower display region, which are divided with respect to a center line of the display panel) use different scan signals and have different line resistances. Thus, a current-resistance drop (which may be referred to as “IR drop,” or an ohmic drop) of a power voltage (or of a data signal) occurs differently in respective display regions, and a luminance difference (or, a brightness difference) may be seen at a border between the display regions.